Alternate Ending to Angelica's Worst Nightmare
by celrock
Summary: What if the announcement of Didi's pregnancy with Dil had been made during season 3 rather than season 5 of Rugrats? Here's what episode it would have taken place during, and how it would have played out. I hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: This story idea came to mind while having a discussion about Rugrats via PM's the other day with Nairobi-harper, and thought I'd pass it along, I hope you enjoy!

Alternate Ending to Angelica's Worst Nightmare

Summary: What if the announcement of Didi's pregnancy with Dil had been made during season 3 rather than season 5 of Rugrats? Here's what episode it would have taken place during, and how it would have played out. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

Angelica had just awakened to start her day. Though the previous night, she had had one horrible nightmare about her future baby brother or sister, after she received the announcement from her parents that her mommy was going to have another baby. While her daddy managed to get her calmed down after the nightmare, claiming that nobody would ever take her place, secretly, she wasn't completely convinced that this would be the case. She got dressed, and before she could give it another thought, she was startled from her thoughts by a voice calling her name.

"Angelica sweetie? Could you come downstairs for a minute please?" Her daddy called from the bottom of the stairs.

Angelica threw down the brush she was using to brush Cynthia's hair at the time to go see what her parents wanted. She found them sitting on the couch in the living room, sad expressions on their faces.

"Angelica, your mother and I have something we'd like to talk to you about." Drew said.

"What did I do?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just, I went to the doctor's this morning and I'm not gonna have a baby after all." Charlotte replied in a sad tone.

"You mean, I'm not going to have a little brother or sister?" Angelica asked in shocking surprise.

"Well, not right now." Charlotte replied.

"G mommy that's too bad. I was just starting to think it would be nice to have a little baby around." Angelica said.

"I'm sorry Angelica." Charlotte said, just as Angelica started to silently trudge back upstairs to her room.

Before she could get halfway up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Curious, the four-year-old blond headed back downstairs to see who it was. Drew walked up to the door with Charlotte following behind him and opened it, revealing it to be Didi standing on the doorstep, her face beaming with excitement.

"Guess what everyone, I have some really exciting news!" Didi cried.

"What is it Deed?" Drew asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Didi cried, placing her hands over the tiny bump that was starting to form below her upper abdomen, but was hardly noticeable, unless you stared at it really closely.

"That's great!" Drew cried, turning away from the door for a second to see that his daughter was standing by his side.

"Isn't that great Cupcake? You're gonna get a new baby after all, only in the form of a cousin instead. Isn't that wonderful?" Drew said enthusiastically.

The blond little girl didn't say another word. She ran up the stairs faster than a cheetah, racing into her room and closing the door behind her, before she took a deep breath and let out a loud, piercing scream that could be heard from outside the house.

The End

Author's Note: I know it's not much, but neither was the announcement made at the end of 'The Family Tree,' the season 5 finale. However, had Didi found out she was pregnant with Dil at the conclusion of 'Angelica's Worst Nightmare,' which aired several episodes prior to the release of 'The Rugrats Movie,' we could have seen her pregnancy with Trixi, which turned out to be Dil in the end, develop over the course of the remainder of season 3, and seasons 4 and 5, making the birth of Dil in the end, seem a bit more realistic, oppose to the time skip we ended up with instead. Yes, while I found it disappointing that the characters never aged, that Chas and Kira's marriage was rushed at the end of Rugrats in Paris, and how the events of 'Angelica's Birthday,' were constantly overlooked throughout the remainder of the series, continuing to claim she was 3 in later episodes, when in actuality, she was 4, and you can see I stayed true to those facts, not overlooking she was a year older, since during season 3, 'Angelica's Worst Nightmare,' aired after 'Angelica's Birthday,' and when their birthdays are stated to have taken place according to the Rugrats Wiki don't exactly match up to what holidays each of the characters were in, as there was a Valentine's Day and Fourth of July celebrated with Dil, before the gang went to Paris and Kimi was there for Halloween, Christmas, and Easter, but Dil wasn't present for the babies first Passover, Mother's Day, Fourth of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Chanukah, and Christmas together, yet though, the Wiki claims Dil was born 2 months and 17 days after Tommy turned one-years-old, the thing that really bothered me other than no development of Dil's character as an infant, was rushing Didi's pregnancy with the child. I love Rugrats with a deep passion, but it did have its flaws, and I seriously believe that taking a break from working on the show to produce 'AAAHHH! Real Monsters,' post the conclusion of season 3, putting Rugrats on hiatus for 3 years before bringing it back for season 4, hurt the show ultimately. Had the hiatus not taken place, maybe they would have done a better job of things as a result, and 'Angelica's Worst Nightmare,' would have ended in the fashion I made it end in here? I don't know, because I'm only a fan of the series, not a former producer, but as a fan, I think this ending is better, mainly because I despise Angelica with a passion, and love to see her suffer. Yes, that scream made a so much better ending to that episode rather than what we initially got, her being happy no new babies were coming after all when she went back to her room and broke the fourth wall. But what do you think? Agree with everything I've said here? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews, and if anything, thanks for reading this rather short piece, and be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
